Dreamix (canción)
Dreamix es una canción de la 1ª Temporada de World of Winx, utilizada en la secuencia de transformación del mismo nombre. Letra |-|Español Latino= Ohh... Ohh... Ohh. Ooohh... Ohh... (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Una luz podemos ver El poder de Dreamix Tus sueños realizar ¡Es la magia del Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix...) Nuevas Hadas, ¡Somos Dreamix! Estamos dispuestas por sueños luchar Una luz podemos ver Es Dreamix... Nacemos otra vez De una flor La magia vendrá El diamante mágico Mi poder brillará En ti puedo creer Sí lo lograrás, es verdad Deja tus sueños volar Mi poder brillará Una luz podemos ver El poder de Dreamix Tus sueños realizar ¡Es la magia del Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix...) Nuevas Hadas, ¡Somos Dreamix! Estamos dispuestas por sueños luchar Una luz podemos ver Es Dreamix... Ohh... Ohh... Ohh. Ooohh... Ohh... Nuevas Hadas, ¡Somos Dreamix! Estamos dispuestas por sueños luchar Una luz podemos ver Es Dreamix... Ohh... Ohh... Ohh. Ooohh... Ohh... (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) |-|Español de España= Ohh... Ohh... Ohh. Ooohh... Ohh... (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Esta es la luz El poder Que brilla en el Dreamix Son tus sueños haciéndose Realidad Somos hadas Somos Dreamix Magia en una flor de luz Son tus sueños haciéndose Realidad |-|Inglés= Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Uoh uoh ohoh (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Oh-u-oh oh ah See the light inside my hand? The power of Dreamix, Makes your dreams come true, That's the magic of Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix..) Brand new fairies, we are Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! Rising up again; from a magic flower of light! In a magic diamond, my new power will shine! I believe in you. I believe we can do it now! Let your dreams take flight! Let my power shine! See the light inside my hand? The power of Dreamix; makes your dreams come true! That's the magic of Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Brand-new fairies! We are Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah Uoh uoh ohoh oh-u-oh oh ah Brand-new fairies! We are Dreamix! Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! |-|Italiano= Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Uoh uoh ohoh (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Oh-u-oh oh ah C’è una luce dentro me È il potere Dreamix; onda di energia Sogno magico, Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Mi trasformerò; fiore di potere e magia! E in un magico diamante risplenderò Non fermarti mai Credi al tuo talento e vedrai Segui i sogni tuoi Tu ce la farai C’è una luce dentro me È il potere Dreamix; onda di energia Sogno magico, Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah Uoh uoh ohoh oh-u-oh oh ah Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Dreamix (Song) Categoría:Canciones de transformaciones Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1ª Temporada (World of Winx)